1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for monitoring debug events.
2. Related Art
Data value breakpoints involve comparing both a data access address, as well as the data associated with the data access address, in order to determine whether a breakpoint exception should be generated. However, as in typical pipelined processors, data may not be available until many cycles after an access address is available. Therefore, there is uncertainty about where exactly the breakpoint happened in the instruction stream, since one or more instructions following the data access may be executed in the interval in which the access data is not yet available. In one data processing system available today, additional stalls are added to the natural execution in order to prevent any instructions from executing in the interval in which the access data is not yet available. However, this requires additional overhead and perturbs normal execution timing, which may be undesirable during debug.